


"OCCUPATIONAL HAZARDS" - A JAVIER PEÑA | JONATHAN PINE STORY

by A_Wolf



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Night Manager - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Jonathan Pine - Freeform, Multi, Narcos - Freeform, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, The Night Manager - Freeform, Tumblr, javier peña - Freeform, theartofimagining13, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: BASED ON: Imagine: Jonathan Pine and Javier Peña were working together to destroy your drug cartel, and they had solidified their friendship. That was until they found out they were both sleeping with you. They thought they were getting information out of you that would make them come out on top of the investigation but you were actually giving each of them false material that would only keep them entertained and far away from the truth. When they confronted you about it, you were cynical and said you would give them something if they agreed to a threesome. Pine just scoffed but Peña looked at him and said, “What? Too scared?”
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/original female character/Jonathan Pine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	"OCCUPATIONAL HAZARDS" - A JAVIER PEÑA | JONATHAN PINE STORY

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[TEASER & POSTER](https://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/post/642936303134064640)

SOUNDTRACK: [TRACK 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evypdgY6KpQ) | [TRACK 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tINyMbNZytI)

* * *

Javier Peña liked to drive fast.

He was used to it, used to chasing bad guys at a very high speed, and even for fun sometimes, to feel the danger, to match his heartbeat to the loud rock music coming from the speakers. But when Agent Peña was mad, he drove twice as fast, and right now, he was furious.

Javier was crossing the Mexican desert in a Jeep Wrangler and he instinctively turned the volume all the way up when “Icky Thump” by The White Stripes came on the radio, wanting nothing but to drown his own thoughts.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Both the drums and his heart synchronized as he gripped the wheel tight until his knuckles turned white. He was approaching the edge of a cliff but he accelerated anyway and let out an angry yell before he finally hit the brakes and turned the wheel to the left, lifting a huge cloud of dirt all around him. The vehicle came to a violent stop right at the edge, and Javier could see the bottom of the cliff if he leaned just a little over the passenger seat.

He banged his hands on the steering wheel.

“FUCK!”

He got out of the car to take a deep breath but walked around with his hands on his waist resembling a lion in a cage. He had been betrayed. Once again, the bad guys were one step ahead when he thought it was the other way around and that the DEA would finally end up heroes. Instead of finding Pacho’s hideout, like he had been falsely promised, he found three dead bodies rotting in the middle of the desert; all three former police officers, all three wearing tiaras.

When he thought about the woman who had lied to him and even mocked him, he felt like killing her. But when the thought of choking her crossed his mind, the anger blended into arousal as memories flooded his brain. Javier Peña was fucking one of the most dangerous drug cartel leaders who currently walked the earth. He thought they had an arrangement; he protected her, but in exchange, she’d give him all her enemies one by one on a silver platter.

At least that’s what she had said.

Peña lit up a cigarette and got in his car again, ready to go back to the office. And as he drove away with the windows down, the wind brought some clarity and helped him make up his mind; from now on, he would do whatever it took to end all cartels.

“Coffee?” His partner Jonathan Pine offered when Javier entered the office and removed his sunglasses.

Pine was in the corner, pouring himself a midday cup but observed and recognized that angry strut,and knowing Peña like the back of his hand, he was sure he was raging because not only had he ignored him but he was also moving things around his desk in an unnecessarily brusque manner. Pine was smart enough to place a cup of coffee on his partner’s desk anyway because he definitely needed one.

“Chingada madre.” Agent Peña cursed.

He looked exhausted when he plopped down on his chair, and he instinctively reached for the hot beverage and took a sip.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Pine said with a concerned look on his face as he sat across from him, mug in hand.

“Why the fuck weren’t you there this morning, huh? Where the fuck were you?”

“Active shooter report downtown. What happened?”

Peña grabbed a file and threw it on Pine’s desk.

“This.”

Pine opened the folder and looked at the photographs taken at the scene where the three bodies had been found, and discreetly grimaced.

“The Cali cartel certainly has a sick sense of humor.”

“I wouldn’t point fingers at them.”

“Who then?”

Peña’s eyes landed on Jonathan’s; brown on blue and with a quirked eyebrow as he thought about the one secret he kept from his partner. As a form of biting his tongue, he drank some more coffee then lied.

“That’s what I’m going to find out.” Javier said while standing up and grabbing his sunglasses.

“Hey, you need to dial it down a notch and take a breather or you’ll go into cardiac arrest.” Jonathan warned. “Where the hell are you going anyway?”

Agent Peña ignored him once again and grabbed his car keys.

“Javi.”

“What?”

“You should really get some rest.”

Peña looked at him in annoyed disbelief.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

Jonathan scoffed as his friend and partner left, but he glanced at his watch, thinking that perhaps his departure came in perfect timing because it meant he could take care of personal matters, so, he grabbed his car keys as well.

When Javier Peña arrived in his lover’s mansion and security let him in, he could hear a loud French song coming from the inside.

He removed his sunglasses and hung them on his button down shirt as he walked inside. She was in the middle of the living room in a floral silk robe, demurely moving her body from side to side to the beat as she fixed herself a drink. Peña pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. When she turned around she looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

“Agent Peña!” She greeted over the music and completely unbothered by the gun.

She took a sip of her Cosmopolitan, and danced a little more.

“Turn that shit down.” He barked as he cocked the gun.

“Bad day?” She asked sounding innocent. “Have a drink.”

She turned around to face the bar cart but Peña shot her sound system and it exploded and turned into nothing but silence. It took less than three seconds for her whole security team to get to the living room and point their firearms at Javier, just waiting for their boss to give the order and end the agent’s life.

“Now, now, boys… it’s all good. Looks like agent Peña here doesn’t like French music.”

She sat on a chair and placed her drink on the nearest table.

“You fucking lied to me.” Peña said.

She rolled her eyes seemingly bored.

“Everyone lower your guns.” She ordered. “Leave us.”

Her team hesitantly did as they were told for Javier was still pointing at her, he even got close enough to press the gun barrel to her left temple and still got no reaction from her. She infuriated him like no one else could, and deep down, Peña loved it. Peña loved how ruthless and vicious that woman could be, even loved the irony of her wearing too much pink for such a dark soul.

“How are you so sure I’m not going pull the trigger?” He viciously asked.

She slowly turned her face until she met his brown eyes.

“Because you need me.”

Javier clenched his jaw, finally lowered his weapon and tucked it behind his waistband only to pull out his handcuffs, grab her by the arm and forcefully pull her up to her feet. He spun her around so she’d face the wall and pushed her against it using his body weight to cuff her.

“Ooo” She sighed. “I love it when we play rough.”

Javier leaned in closer until his lips were right next to her ear and he spoke in a low voice.

“Te crees muy cabroncita, verdad?”

She let out a chuckle.

“I don’t fucking need you.” Agent Peña added. “We had a deal. You didn’t keep your promise. I don’t have to keep mine. You’re under arrest.”

“Ay, no me jodas, Javier. You _did_ find something, didn’t you?” She asked enjoying herself a little too much while Javier struggled to cuff her. “What more do you want?”

The angry agent spun her back around and pushed her against the wall one more time.

“You said you’d give me Pacho.”

She blew a raspberry.

“Why the hell would I give you Pacho? He and I got no beef. We actually go shopping often.”

Javier shut his eyes briefly with frustration.

“Turn around.”

She smiled but kneed him in the groin, causing Agent Peña to bend over slightly from the pain with a grunt.

“Sorry, babes. I can’t go to jail right now. I am expecting someone.”

She glanced over Javier’s shoulder at her surveillance monitor and saw a car pulling up. She sat down again.

“Okay, I lied.” She admitted. “But I have something much better. Sit down.”

Still in pain, Javier truly had no choice but to do as he was told.

“Javier, how do I say this?” She began. “What if I told you that you’re not the only DEA agent I’m working with?”

“Bullshit.” He said, slowly sitting up straight. “That’s all that comes out of your mouth.”

“My, my, are we about to be sorry…” She sang.

She grinned and looked at the living room entrance for Javier to follow her line of sight. His partner walked in and froze at the scene.

“I was very surprised when your friend Jonathan was more than willing to work with me too behind your back.”

Peña scowled at Pine in utter silence.

“Hmm… looks like there’s been some friend-on-friend crime here.” She added.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Pine?” Peña asked.

“I could ask you the same thing, Peña.” Pine answered.

Both men stared at each other challengingly but without really knowing what to say. Javier should’ve known. He and Pine were very good at their jobs because they thought alike and risked everything. And they had learned a thing or two from one another, so, Peña wouldn’t be surprised if Pine had also seduced the dangerous woman in order to get something that would help the DEA catch the bad guys for once.

However, it wasn’t something he wanted to ponder on.

On the other hand, Jonathan was a little bit ashamed. He respected Agent Peña and cherished their friendship, and he knew Javier often slept with girls involved with drug lords to get closer, so he had decided to try it himself; only this time, both men had actually shared the bed with an actual cartel leader.

“Relax.” She spoke. “You’re both after the same things, so, we’re gonna have to work together.” she sighed and stood up, grabbing her drink and taking a sip. “You both want Pacho and it’s clear I am not going to be a part of that but I _can_ give you this…” She delved inside her robe pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with something written on it. “Gilberto Rodriguez’s safe house in Cali.”

“And what kind of surprise am I going to find this time, huh?” Javier challenged.

She made a face.

“Gilberto Rodriguez. Duh.”

He scoffed. Pine spoke.

“And why would you give us Rodriguez so easily?” 

“Because that would only leave Miguel, and let’s face it, he’s an idiot. It won’t be long before you catch him too and it’s in my best interest that Pacho takes over Cali. Besides…” She said while standing in front of Pine and leaving almost no breathing room between them. “We’re a team now. I’m proving it.” She waved the paper in the air like a white flag.

Jonathan tried to snatch it away but she moved faster and let out a chuckle. Meanwhile, Javier tightened his jaw at the closeness shared by his partner and his lover as he inevitably came to a realization he wished he could avoid but was crystal clear.

“Ah, ah. Not so fast.” She said while putting the paper back in her pocket. “We still have one more thing to discuss, don’t we?”

“Stop fooling around.” Jonathan warned in a low voice.

She turned to face Javier.

“Now, Javi, you and I both know how our little dynamic to exchange information goes, right? Why don’t you ask Jonathan how he does it?”

Peña glared at the two.

“Yeah, it’s not hard to imagine, sweetheart.” He said. “You’ve been playing us both. You’ve been fucking us both. What more do you want?”

Jonathan and Javier exchanged a somewhat shameful glance for there are things in the world better off not knowing, and this was one of them.

“Well,” She sighed. “Same as always… I want to have some fun. Except you’re both here now.”

“What does that mean?” Jonathan asked with furrowed eyebrows although he wasn’t 100% clueless.

“Do I really need to spell it out for you, darling?” She asked.

“Are you out of your mind?” Pine asked sounding outraged.

“Do you want this precious piece of information or not?”

Pine opened his mouth but couldn’t find any words and closed it again.

She groaned.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never done it. You’re practically inseparable.”

“I am out of here.” Pine announced moving towards the exit but he stopped at the sound of her voice.

“Ooo we don’t want to do that.” She sang. “You see that?” She asked while pointing at the surveillance monitor. “How many times would you say you’ve showed up here in the last few months? You’ve come and gone. I can see your cars, license plates, I mean… even your beautiful faces, gentlemen. How would it make you look if I sent those videos to your superiors?”

When Pine and Peña shared a look of concern and disbelief she spoke again.

“That’s what I thought.”

“You can’t do this. We had a deal and you have not-” Pine started to complain again but was cut off by Peña.

“Jonathan.” He called out.

Javier was deep in thought, analyzing how frustrating that woman was and the thin line between wanting to fuck her and choke her. But he was done. He was sick of doing all the right things and losing anyway. Agent Peña had made a promise to himself just a couple hours prior to that encounter, and he was a man of his word. He removed his sunglasses from his shirt and left them on the table as he rose up and started to unbutton his shirt.

She flashed a thrilled smile, feeling powerful as ever, making justice whores out of the two DEA agents. At this point, if she said “Jump” they would.

Peña stared at Pine.

“What? Too shy or too scared?” He asked before walking past him and up to his lover.

He grabbed her and kissed her. All the anger that had been building up inside him came out in the form of a territorial kiss. Pine watched, not knowing how to feel but inevitably and inexplicably aroused at the sight of his lover in the arms of another man but no stranger at all. Javier pressed his forehead against hers and glanced at Pine over his shoulder. When the two pairs of eyes landed on Jonathan, his heart raced and pumped more blood to specific places.

He swallowed hard.

Pine thought about the many times he frowned upon Javier’s actions. The thought of seducing a woman just to achieve justice was unfathomable to Pine for a long time. But once he learned and faced the disgustingly corrupt system, he started to understand and realized that it was merely a sin in comparison with what his superiors did. Jonathan had also restrained himself, because he was of weak heart and perfectly aware of it.

It didn’t take long for him to develop an obsession with that beautiful and evil woman just as Peña had and Pine witnessed now in the way he touched her.

She unfastened her robe, and as it fell to the floor, Jonathan was certain that this had just turned into his most memorable mission. He removed his shirt and joined them. She kissed him on the lips while Agent Peña kissed her naked back, and she succumbed to the pleasure her angry little toys provided.

The two agents would’ve loved to call it occupational hazards but they were in too deep.

Javier Peña hadn’t slept this good in weeks.

The next morning, he opened his eyes to find Pine sound asleep on the opposite side of the huge bed.

The memories from the previous night hit him like a train and he dragged a hand down his face and started laughing in silence. He couldn’t believe what his job had turned into, and even though, they were using her as much as she was using them, he couldn’t help but feel at a great disadvantage when he woke up and she wasn’t there; something the agent had done to so many women in the past.

“So that’s what that feels like.” He murmured.

Pine stirred. Peña reached out for his pack of cigarettes on the nightstand to light one up.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He joked.

Jonathan frowned and it took him quite a few seconds to recognize his surroundings and how he had ended there. When he saw shirtless Peña, he covered his eyes with both hands and let out a shameful groan that turned into a chuckle.

“Where the hell is she?” Pine asked.

The smiles and bliss faded as they both stared at each other and finally realized that it was oddly quiet. They instinctively jumped out of bed, put on their pants and grabbed their guns. They carefully walked around the house only to find it completely empty; no lover, no security team. On the coffee table in the living room, there was a little note, but Pine had a bad feeling. He grabbed the note to read it but tightened his jaw and stared at Javier instead, holding it up for him to see.

The note contained nothing but a kiss.

They had been fooled again, did what she wanted; Agents Javier Peña and Jonathan Pine had even kissed for her viewing pleasure, all for nothing.

Pine let out a heavy and frustrated sigh as he plopped down on the couch.

“I think I love that woman.” He confessed.

Peña mimicked him and gave up. He was too tired to get mad or lie.

“Ditto.”

The two stared into nothing with shame as they processed their newest failure and wondered if they’d ever meet her again, but now that their secret was out and unified, all that was left was joining forces to find her and both agents were looking forward to that.

“Breakfast?” Peña asked.


End file.
